1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mandrel casing hanger and running tool system for use with a casing string in casing operations in a borehole of a well for producing hydrocarbons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various mandrel casing hangers and running tools have been previously used in casing operations. When a casing string is run into a well, or borehole, the casing string movement is generally limited to only vertical reciprocation movement. Rotation of the casing string to the right is limited due to concerns about applying too much torque to the connections in the casing string. Rotation of the casing string to the left is limited due to concerns about over backing off, or unthreading, connections in the casing string.